Sould I stay or should I go?
by Kerbella
Summary: Quand le général en chef Yamamoto fait circuler un circulaire parmis les capitaines afin de connaître leur degré de satisfaction concernant leurs lieutenants, il s'attend au pire... Surtout venant de la part du capitaine Kuchiki vrai dire!


Chaque année, le capitaine de la première division et général en chef des armées de la cour Yamamoto distribuait à ses collègues un questionnaire visant à recueillir leurs impressions au sujet de leurs vice capitaines. Le but annoncé de cette mesure était de veiller à ce que les « couples » formés par les capitaines et leurs lieutenants soient les plus harmonieux possible afin que leur travail d'équipe soit d'une efficacité accrue. Il n'était un secret pour personne que si le rapport s'avérait être trop mauvais, le vice capitaine mis en cause était affecté à une autre division sans autre forme de discussion.

Cette année encore le général Yamamoto avait fait distribuer ces fameux formulaires et ces derniers, une fois écoulée les deux semaines réglementaires allouées à leur remplissage, trônaient fièrement sur son bureau.

Le vieux capitaine soupira, anticipant déjà les plaintes dont ces pages devaient regorger. Il fallait en effet avouer que ces derniers temps, la désignation des vices capitaines s'était fait de façon aléatoire, entraînant par la même la formation de duos assez détonants. Ainsi, Yamamoto s'imaginait déjà dans l'obligation de réaffecter différemment tout ce petit monde. Une belle pagaille en perspective.

Après avoir poussé un dernier soupir à fendre l'âme il se saisi du tas de feuilles. Suite à la trahison d'Aizen et à la désertion de deux autres capitaines ce dernier se faisait moins fourni que les années précédente. Il avait en effet été jugé inutile de faire remplir les questionnaires de la troisième la cinquième et la septième division.

D'emblée le général en chef fit le choix d'écarter la feuille qui avait été remplie par le capitaine de la douzième division. Son estimé mais néanmoins dérangé collègue ayant fait le choix de créer lui-même son vice capitaine, Yamamoto en déduisait qu'il ne souhaiterais pas en changer. De plus, Nemu avait été conçue pour résister à la compagnie prolongée de ce psychopathe en puissance, il était donc préférable pour le bien de tous que ce fut elle plutôt qu'un autre qui soit désignée à ce poste.

Le capitaine de la première division parcouru ensuite rapidement des yeux les formulaires qui concernaient selon lui les duos les moins problématiques.

Sans surprise, le capitaine Komamura qui n'était pas réputé pour ses scandales, s'estimait très satisfait de son vice capitaine et avait répondu d'un oui à la question « souhaitez-vous que le vice capitaine reste alloué à votre division ? ».

Il en allait de même pour le pacifique capitaine de la treizième division qui avait néanmoins fait remarquer que ces vices capitaines étaient parfois un peu trop « prévenants » à son égard. Yamamoto eut une pensée pour les deux zouaves qui étaient au service du capitaine de la 13ème division et du bien reconnaître que ces derniers étaient un peu trop toniques pour faire des gardes malades convenables.

Le capitaine Kenpachi, fidèle à lui-même, n'avais pas jugé bon de remplir de formulaire et avait répondu d'une croix à toutes les questions. La vice capitaine Yachiru s'était ensuite fait en devoir de barbouiller ce dernier à l'aide de crayons de couleur. Yamamoto repoussa dans un soupir la feuille sur son bureau, il était de doute façon évident que le terrible capitaine de la 11ème division souhaitait que la petite Yachiru reste à son service. Même s'il doutait que cette dernière fusse véritablement efficace à ce poste, il ne voulais pas prendre de risque du bain de sang qui résulterait de la nomination d'un autre officier à la place de cette dernière.

Sans grande surprise, il pu lire que Soi Fon déplorait le manque de finesse, la bêtise, la gourmandise, la paresse et la faiblesse de son vice capitaine. Chaque années il avait droit à d'amères remarques de la capitaine de la 2ème division sur le « gros balourd » qui lui servait de vice capitaine. Il fallait bien avouer qu'à coté de cette espionne efficace par sa discrétion et réputée pour sa froideur, son vice capitaine était d'une maladresse risible. Cependant, comme chaque année, Soi Fon avait répondu oui à la question demandant s'il voulait qu'il reste à son service. Yamamoto supposait qu'elle s'était finalement accoutumée à ce rustre et que son incompétence représentait pour elle une source inépuisable d'occasion pour passer ses nerfs.

Le contenu du formulaire rempli par le capitaine Kyoraku était l'exact opposé de celui de la capitaine Soi Fon. L'excentrique personnage avait consacré la majeure partie de ses réponses à faire les louanges de sa Nanao-chan. Les questions n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour lui pour soulever l'intelligence de sa coéquipière, sa force de caractère et sa beauté volcanique. Le général Yamamoto eut un sourire indulgent en terminant le récit guimauve et dégoulinant écrit par son ancien élève. Apparemment ce dernier avait véritablement le béguin pour sa vice capitaine : ce récit était trop fleur bleue et précis pour ne pas être fondé sur au moins un de ses points…

Restsu Unohana dressait elle aussi un portrait élogieux de sa vice capitaine. Le général parcouru rapidement des yeux le formulaire mais ne s'y attarda pas. Dans toutes les occasions la quatrième division n'avait pas pour habitude de faire des vagues.

Restaient alors les deux cas les plus problématiques au yeux du général en chef ceux de la 6ème et 1ère divisions. Gardant le car le plus difficile pour la fin, Yamamoto commença par le formulaire qui avait été rempli par le jeune capitaine Hitsugaya.

Celui-ci expliquait dans le détail la frivolité, l'inconscience et parfois même l'insubordination de sa lieutenant, qui lui semblait plus intéressée par le saké que par les formulaires.

Au vu de la description qu'il en faisait, Yamamoto se fit la réflexion que Mastumoto Rangiku avait tout pour plaire au capitaine Kyoraku. Cependant, s'il s'avisait de les réunir, plus aucune paperasse ne serait faite dans la division de ce paresseux capitaine, or c'était déjà le cas de la 11ème division et cela suffisait ! Après tout, le travail non effectué était ensuite réparti dans les autres divisions, plus dociles, mais ces dernières ne supporteraient pas un autre de ces caprices.

De plus, tout s'arrangeait puisque le capitaine Hitsugaya expliquait dans son formulaire, que malgré tous les défauts de sa vice capitaine, il consentait tout de même à la garder à son service.

Le général se fit la remarque que peut être le jeune prodige n'en restait pas moins un homme et qu'il avait finalement succombé aux atouts plutôt convaincants de sa plantureuse vice capitaine.

Enfin, le général Yamamoto pu se concentrer sur le cas le plus problématique de la sixième division. Le général constata que le capitaine Kuchiki avait rempli ce formulaire tout aussi consciencieusement qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire pour les autres. Son écriture délicate et appliquée emplissait harmonieusement les espaces vides de la feuille. Aussitôt, le capitaine Yamamoto débutât sa lecture. Il fit très rapidement la grimace… Ca commençait mal ! En tout cas, il fallait admettre que le capitaine Kuchiki s'épanchait beaucoup plus que de coutume. A croire que son lieutenant exacerbait sa fibre lyrique.

**Formulaire d'appréciation des compétences des vices capitaine des armées de la cour :**

1/ Le vice capitaine est ponctuel :

_Tout me porte à croire que mon vice capitaine à été génétiquement programmé à la naissance pour être perpétuellement en retard. Soulignons de plus le fait que lesdits retards ne sont aucunement justifiés par une excuse valable. Sauf, évidemment, si le fait de prétendre avoir été enlevé au beau milieu de la nuit par une bande de hollows étranges venus du ciel est considéré comme une excuse valable… Mais j'en doute…_

2/ Le vice capitaine respecte en toutes circonstances les ordres hiérarchiques :

_Je tiens ici à rappeler que le vice capitaine Abarais, il y à de cela moins d'un ans, s'est ouvertement opposé à mes ordres, me désobéissant publiquement ce qui constitue un acte d'insubordination tout bonnement inadmissible et **normalement puni avec**** une extrême ****sévérité **par notre règlement…_

_Et allant même de surcroît jusqu'à me provoquer en un combat singulier… _

_Complexe d'infériorité sûrement…_

3/ Le vice capitaine adopte une tenue vestimentaire et un comportement conformes au règlement régissant l'armée de la Cours :

_Personnellement, je serais d'avis que les tatouages et autres excentricités de ce genre soient également interdites par le règlement._

_D'autant plus que le lieutenant s'obstine à porter durant ses jours de congés un yukata d'un goût plus que contestable et d'une laideur telle qu'elle pourrait choquer tout être ayant un sens de l'esthétisme un temps soit peu développé._

_Le vice capitaine Abarais s'avère être de plus, d'une grossièreté sans nom. Certes, l'impolitesse semble être une tradition chez les spécimens issus du Rukongai , qui se comportent plus comme des singes que comme des hommes (il ne faut pas s'étonner si son Shikai est un babouin…), mais c'est un comportement inadmissible dans une société civilisée telle que la notre. _

4/ Le vice capitaine remplis activement les fonctions qui lui sont attribuées de par son statut :

_Inutile là aussi de préciser qu'il est de notoriété publique que le vice capitaine est paresseux, fainéant, mollasson , d'une lenteur larvaire, oisif, etc…_

_En conséquence de quoi je suis régulièrement contraint à m'acquitter moi-même de sa charge de travail._

_Abarai n'est efficace qu'en matière d'entraînement des troupes. Et dans ce cas là, c'est son enthousiasme qui est à déplorer. En effet, il doit lui rester quelques séquelles de son passage à la 11ème division car il s'obstine à laisser pour mort chaque subalterne qui aurait eu l'audace de le défier. Cela à eu pour conséquence d'envoyer une bonne partie de la 6ème division à l'hôpital, rendant cette dernière encore plus improductive par sa faute…_

Le capitaine Yamamoto interrompit sa lecture en soupirant juste avant la dernière question. Ce formulaire était absolument désastreux pour la réputation du vice capitaine Abarai. Décidément le noble n'y était pas allé de main morte. Cela donnait raison à une rumeur qui courrait dans le sereitei depuis un moment et qui disait que le capitaine Kuchiki détestait son lieutenant. Yamamoto se demandait déjà à quelle division il allait bien pouvoir l'affecter. Ne doutant pas une seconde que le grand Byakuya Kuchiki puisse prendre sur lui de garder à ses coté un vice capitaine aussi brouillon.

Légèrement désabusé, le vieux capitaine termina sa lecture. Quand, soudain ses yeux se remirent à briller d'un éclat de malice devant la réponse de l'héritier Kuchiki à la dernière question.

5) Souhaitez-vous que le vice capitaine reste affecté à votre division :

_Oui._

« Ahlala, ces nobles ! » Pensât il. « Prêts à faire tout un baratin pour ne pas être percés à jours… »


End file.
